Remembering Memories
by Lissyh55
Summary: Collection of oneshots, some longer than others, OOC & AU   my universe .  Basically Sakura's in my shoes, & Sasuke's the boy I'm in-love with. Contains slight cussing, rating may change later! Sakura's POV
1. Chapter 1

Remembering Memories

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is just some SasuSaku oneshots. I will warn you that the characters are slightly OOC & this is an A/U fanfic. (my universe]...well at least the way I see it, anyways, Sakura is meant to portray me, & Sasuke is supposed to portray the boy I'm in love with, so yeah, enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: First sight

_Remember that day when we first met?_

_Our parents started teasing us by saying we were a couple & you got embarrassed?_

_Let's go back to those days please! _

_._

_._

_._

**Summer '03**

I sat in my house, watching the television as my older sister was on the computer with my cousin. It was a very boring day & it seemed like no-one was outside. After a while of going through the same channels over I eventually stood up to look through my front door. In my driveway was a unfamiliar blue car parked, it seemed newer, but was nobodies I recognized. I closed the front door & started for the back door, as I walked out I noticed my fathers garage was opened & I could hear people talking & laughing along with my dad. When I reached the garage my dad looked to me & smiled.

"There's my baby girl!" He said happily..

I love when my dad talked to me like that, being raised with 3 other siblings, girls might I add, it made me feel good to come out back with him & share some quality time, but sadly we weren't alone. Next to him stood a tall, somewhat built, man I never saw before, along with what I assumed was his wife, but it wasn't them that necessarily caught my eyes. No, what made me turn my head twice was the boy standing next to them. He was slightly taller than me, black hair & dark brown (almost black) colored eyes. He was staring at all directions throughout the garage, looking at my dads posters. As I stared at him I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked over to my dad who had the weirdest, yet brightest looking smile I've ever seen on him.

"Aw, does Sakura have a little crush on Sasuke?" My father teased.

I stood there for a minute as my eyes grew wider, almost as if they were ready to fall out my head. I also noticed my forehead started to get hot, along with my cheeks. As my father said this the raven-haired boy turned to look at me. He stood there for a minute & stared, but soon drifted his eyes elsewhere.

"Dad! Can you ever go a time without embarrassing me, & I don't have a crush on anyone, I don't even know this boy!" I pointed out.

"Yeah yeah whatever, well listen, me & Sasuke's parents are back here talking about the 'baby' car, so why don't you take Sasuke up in the front & play, since you've been begging me for something to do all day."

I started to walk (more like stomp) away as I heard the boys father say something to him about following me. We didn't say much to each other, at least not til we were out of our parent's hearing range. As we got to the front of the house I grabbed my sky-colored ball & walked to the grass.

"So, I'm Sakura" I said with a smile.

"I'm Sasuke" The raven haired boy replied back.

I didn't know what else to say or do from there, so I stood there for a minute, bouncing the ball off the sidewalk for a few minutes, until my sister came out from the front door. She looked at me for a quick minute, then stared over to Sasuke, with a disgusted look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here kid!" She playfully asked.

"What do you mean, my dad & his girlfriend are out back with your dad." Sasuke answered back.

"Whatever, you better not be messing with my little sister!" She snapped as she began to close the door

My jaw dropped at hearing that, & it wasn't because of what my sister said, but because she _knew_ him & I didn't. I had so many questions running through my head, but they were suddenly thrown off when I heard Sasuke make a _didn't plan on it_ remark under his breath.

"Excuse me!" I spat at him.

"Was I talking to you, & you're excused" He replied in an arrogant tone.

"Well um, it's just, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's simple really, your sister said to not mess with you, & I said I didn't plan on it, plus I barely know yo-" I quickly cut him off with the question that was running through my head.

"Yeah & about that, _how_ on earth do you know my sister, but you just met me today!"

"Simple, I met her before you." He replied smugly.

I was really getting tired of this boys tone. So instead of getting mad about his rudeness & pouting, I figured I'd make the best of it.

"Ok, Mr. Rude! How about we play a game of kickball?"

"And how do we play with just me & you?"

"Like how you would when there's a whole bunch of people!"

I watched the boys facial expression as he thought about playing. Every time he went to speak he did that annoying thing where people repeatedly open their mouths to say something, but instead hold it in & pretend to think. As I began to loose my patience I threw the ball at him & began walking to the street.

"While you're sitting there being an oaf I'll be waiting here for you to pitch me the ball, unless you're afraid to get beat by a girl." I said in a smug voice.

Sasuke stepped into the street with a grin on his face, he pitched the ball & I quickly ran up to it only to kick it in the air, it flew about 2.5 houses away, causing Sasuke to run towards it. I ran to the bases as fast as I could, touching all of them but at the same time trying to make sure Sasuke wouldn't catch it, & once he had got it after it hit the floor I'd had already been past third base on my way to home plate.

"Lucky kick, that's all" Sasuke shouted from a house away.

"Yeah, we'll see about that" I retorted.

We did this for a few more times after, but as I was trying to run to the bases for the fourth time while trying to keep an eye on him my feet somehow collided with each other causing me to fall face first onto the black colored street. I layed there for a minute not knowing rather if I should cry or just stand up. As I sat up on the street & checked my legs, I noticed they were bruised bad & I felt something liquidy pour off my chin & onto my shirt. The liquid drizzled onto the shirt it left little red stains, it was then that I noticed it was my blood. I glanced up to see Sasuke running towards me leaving the ball where he was standing. It was that moment that the tears began to form in my eyes & pour down my cheeks. I watched Sasuke as he bent down to help me up.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he helped me on my feet.

I could barely walk due to both kneecaps in pain & scraped. Sasuke wrapped my hand around his shoulder & helped walk me onto my porch steps. I sat there crying, trying not to screech in pain. Sasuke quickly ran up to my front door & knocked on it, I heard my sister come out & ask what had happened & Sasuke explaining. It was then my sister ran in the house & quickly came back out with band aids, peroxide, & wet/dry paper towels. She quickly bandaged me up & washed the blood off of me. After she was done playing doctor, she picked everything up & headed back into the house. Sasuke sat next to me & started smiling & looked as if he wanted to laugh.

"What's so funny!" I snapped at him.

"Nothing, just that you're a cluts...but a cute one at that!" He replied & let a laugh out.

His comment made me blush, no boy has ever said that to me. & I had to admit, he had a cute laugh...& a cute smile...& cute everything! Was I really starting to like this boy? Or was it just a simple crush that would soon fade? I ignored my inner thoughts & focused on what he had just said.

"I am not a cluts! My shoes were just untied!" I said, trying to avoid the last thing he had said.

"Uh-huh, sure!"

As he said that to me I couldn't help but give him a playful nudge, as I did that our eyes met, for the second time that day. While I stared at in his eyes I saw kindness & happiness. This boy was like no other, he was better than the boys who went to my school, & the best part of it was that he didn't make fun of me. Our gaze was soon cut off by the sound of the gates opening. We both looked over to see my dad & his parents walk out the gate, which meant it was time to say bye, although I didn't want to.

"Come on Sasuke, we gotta get home & make dinner, so say goodbye to your little girlfriend" His father teased.

Sasukes face grew red as he began to blush, & I couldn't help but smile at that sight.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sasuke yelled in embarrassment.

"Bye Sasuke, it was nice meeting you" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too" Sasuke replied.

I watched Sasuke as he walked towards his car. He got in & looked out the window & started looking at me again. I began to blush as I saw that, but my smile soon turned into a frown as the car had pulled out the driveway & was out of sight. There is one thing I learned about this boy just by looking at him, & it's that he is really different from most boys. I began walking into the house & went back to watching the boring television, thinking about how amazing the last hour was.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know, oneshots are supposed to be SHORTER! Well, some of these will be long...& some will be short. But all of these oneshots are based on the PAST, not the present (& by past I mean stuff that I've been through]...but I put myself in Sakura's shoes! :) So yeah here's some things you guys should know about me during this time:**

**-Because my little sister was just a baby at this time, & I was only like 7 at the time & therefor couldn't go anywhere besides in front of my house, AND my dad is really good with restoring old cars, I always thought he was like an inventor, & sometimes would ask him to build me a friend (like a robot] :P**

**-Unlike Sasuke & Sakura's parents in the anime/manga, the boy who I likes parents & my parents are really good friends (which brings us back to the old cars thing] they are apart of a "car club" & both own old cars. :)**

**-I'm JUST like Sakura with the whole forehead thing (only my forehead isn't as big]...but I just have a birthmark on it to where when I'm embarrassed or something it turns red along with my cheeks (my family calls it my strawberry patch] -_-'**

**-I had a ball that was sky colored (not blue] but purple, blue, & with with white cloud things on it (the patter looked like clouds] xD**

**-I really do have 3 siblings (2 older, one younger] & we're all girls! D:**

**-My dad used to be nice to me when I was little (now me & him have this love/hate relationship] which will be seen in later chapters. =/**

**But yeah, I think that's all you need to know for this chapter (if you want to know something & I missed covering it just ask & I'll respond] :) So yeah, review/sub/yada-yada! If I get a lot of reviews I'll update faster (& that's a promise]. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Remembering Memories

**A/N- Second chapter! Please bare with me, as a lot of chapters will be fairly long! I don't mean for them to be this way! D: Also, I will probably have to introduce an OC in this chapter (& possibly bring him back in future chapters] because I DON'T want to use a character that's in the anime for this person…so yeah, read along, & enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: Camping

_Remember when we went camping?_

_You brought your friend with you, & it was so much fun._

_But it wasn't until I made a mistake, which I regret so much this day._

**

* * *

**

**S****ummer '04**

This weekend was a very important week. Not only was it the weekend of my sisters' graduation, but it was also the weekend I'd get to see _him_. It felt like forever that I've actually got to hangout with him. I mean yes, we did see each other here and there, but we never got to actually talk, & the last time we had an encounter, which was back in the winter, well, let's just say taking an ice ball to the face & almost getting frostbite isn't really one of the best memories. With that being said, I was ready for this weekend, all my nice outfits were packed, I even manage to borrow some lip gloss from my older sister. Of course, my mom will question me about this, & hopefully she'll understand. She was once a kid too, am I right?

Going to my sister graduation really made time pass by. My mom and dad said goodbye to my sister & left her everything she needed to watch the house. After they began to walk away from her it was my turn. Me and my sisters may not have the greatest relationship, but this sister, Onji; she was like a second mom to me. As I walked towards her I began to feel tears flowing down my cheeks, & as I got closer to her I realized she too began to cry. We gave each other a hug, one that only a sister can give to the other.

"Congratulations, Onji" I sobbed.

"Thank you. Now, go have fun and tell Sasuke I said 'hey'" she responded.

We finally parted from each other, and I got in the car to leave. After we left the tears managed to stop, and I was soon lost in my own world. I stared out into the scenery that we passed, thinking about Sasuke.

_What would I say to him when I see him?_

_How would he react to being with me for a whole weekend?_

_Would this weekend even turn out good?_

Those were just a few of many questions racing through my mind. As I got lost in my own train of thought, I began to realize my eyes were closing, & within due time, I began to fall asleep.

When I woke up I realized the car was no longer running, which means we were no longer driving, & my mom was nowhere to be found. I looked around through the window & saw the car had been parked on grass, & the area was surrounded with trees, while behind the van, there was a big field that had to stretch at least a half a mile. I stepped out of the car, & seen my mom. She was sitting on a picnic bench talking with a friend. She looked over to me & waved. As I walked towards her I noticed there was a tent steak I almost tripped on, & that steak led to what I had assumed was our tent.

"Mom, are we here?" I asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well, there are tents here, I'm not in the car driving, & your little sister already met a friend, so I'm assuming yes, we are he-"

"Ok thanks mom well I got to go so I'll talk to you later!" I cut her off & took off the opposite direction.

As I ran I heard my mom shouting to me about being back before dark, but that was my least concern, for now. As I got further away from my mom I began to scope the area. I looked everywhere imaginable, hoping I'd see him.

After about an hour of searching I realized it was starting to get dark. I began to turn around & head back to the tent, but right as I had turned, there he was. The dark-eyed, raven haired, boy of my dreams. I soon realized he wasn't alone. Next to him stood another boy. He was a little taller than Sasuke; he had brown colored hair & the most beautiful blue eyes you could lose yourself in. I fell back into reality as I heard Sasuke clear his throat.

"Hey Sasuke, how have you been?"

"Ok, I guess. And how about you?"

"Oh you know, same old…so who's your friend, if you don't mind me asking?" I could feel my cheeks getting red as I asked this.

"Oh yeah, this is my friend, Eikou, Eikou this is Sakura" he introduced us both.

I stared at him, not realizing he had his hand sticking out to shake mines. I slowly looked at his hand, then back up at him, & he smiled at me. It was a smile that was able to make a girl squeal, but I restrained myself. As I shook his hand in return I noticed Sasuke had been staring at me the whole time, & he didn't have the best facial expression on him. I didn't know how to react to this, so I smiled softly as Sasuke, which made him cheer up just a little bit. By the looks of how things are turning out, I can tell this might be a good weekend.

"So, Sasuke, where is your tent?" I asked curiously.

"Over there" he pointed.

A couple feet left of me was a blue, black, & grey tent. It looked pretty small, but just a good size for two people.

"And how about yours?" he asked.

"Over there" I pointed behind me & to my right.

My tent, on the other hand, was huge. It was yellow, black & white. & big enough to fit five (if not more) people in it.

"Wow, nice" he said.

"Yeah, so, what is there to do around here that's fun?"

"Well, they are doing those free race things at the _track_, we could go watch them on the bleachers for a little bit."

"Yeah, that sounds good, let's go" I said as I smiled softly.

We headed towards the race tracks. As we were walking we all began to engage in conversation to each other. Eikou was quiet for the first few minutes, but he began to speak more and more as Sasuke began to poke fun at him. I couldn't help but giggle at the two arguing, and as I kept my giggling up I couldn't help but notice both boys were staring at me smiling. Was I doing something wrong? My laughter quickly came to a halt as I noticed this.

"What're you two looking at?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing" both boys replied.

After that was said the talking was put to an end. I felt like blurting out _cricket cricket_ just to break the silence, but instead, it was Eikou who began to speak, and what was about to come out of his mouth was something that made me turn as red as a cherry.

"You have a cute smile" he said with a smile on his face.

"w-why thank you, I don't think it's that cute" I blurted.

I couldn't help but notice Sasuke was frowning. I didn't know why, but I kind of wish I did. There was nothing going on between us, he didn't like me, at least that's what I thought.

After walking for a little more we were finally here. There were old cars _everywhere_! The loud, rawring engines made my ears pop to the point where I had to cover them. We walked across the track, which was real stick, form what I didn't know, but it made my flip flops keep falling off my feet. We were soon across the track and walked to the steps that led to the bleachers. We walked up a couple flights and took our seats. As we sat there waiting to see if there was someone we knew racing, I couldn't help but stare at Eikou. He had a really cute smile, and he seemed like a great person. My gazing was soon interrupted as he looked over to me. I quickly turned my head in embarrassment.

"I wish you guys would quit flirting already" Sasuke spat.

"What! No one's flirting with anyone, besides I barely know the girl" Eikou retorted.

"Whatever. Hey Sakura, isn't that your dad down there?" Sasuke asked.

I stared down by the track to see my dad pulling his car up, he was about to race another car. I yelled for him & he quickly looked up and gave me a wave. My eyes began to trail away from his car to all the way at the end of the track, which could barely be seen. After watching a few more races we headed back to the tents. It was already after nine thirty. I knew my mom would be upset, but hopefully she'd understand.

After a good fifteen minutes of walking we finally made it back to the campsite. I was exhausted, all I wanted to do at this point was get in my pajamas and go sit by the fire that was being made. So I quickly ran into my tent to get changed, but as I was in there, I overheard Sasuke having a conversation with Eikou. I couldn't help be eavesdrop.

"Sasuke, your little friend's pretty cute, why don't you make a move before someone else does?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like you have a chance with her?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well you don't know that, and plus, just look at the way she looked at me when I gave her a compliment. What have you done nice for her, Sasuke? I didn't know throwing an ice ball at a girls face was something sweet." Eikou snorted.

"Whatever, idiot. I don't have time for this mindless crap, let's just go get something to eat."

"Ok, if you say so."

I stayed in my tent in silence, waiting until they weren't going to be able to notice me walking out of my tent. I walked over by my mom and took a seat by where she was cooking. I was assuming she knew where I was at, seeming as how she hasn't scolded me for coming back late. I wanted to talk to her about what just happened, but I didn't want her to know who I was talking about.

"So mom, is it ok if I talk to you about something?"

"Sure honey, what do you need?" she looked to me and smiled.

"Well, you see, there's two boys, and I think one's cute, but I kind of have a crush on the other, I know the one who I think is cute likes me, but I'm not sure how the one I like feels, so what should I do?"

"Honey, if Sasuke likes you, then the feelings will start to show, as for his friend, let him like you, get to know him, and who knows maybe you'll end up liking him. But if you want Sasuke to state his feelings for you, then you should try playing hard to get."

I never thought of it this way, but I don't want Sasuke to get the wrong idea. I'll have to come up with some kind of plan for tomorrow, without either boy getting the wrong idea.

"Thanks, mom" I said as I stood up to give my mom a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie, and by the way, dinner's almost ready, so don't go running off to far" my mom scolded.

"I won't, I'll just be over here" I pointed towards the bonfire.

As I walked over I saw Sasuke and Eikou sitting in chairs, talking to each other. I walked over to them and quietly cleared my throat. When I did this, both boys turned their head to me, looked at me up and down, and both let out a bewildered laugh. I glanced down at myself to see if something was wrong, but there was nothing, at least form what I seen.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Seriously Sakura, you don't notice what you're wearing?" Sasuke asked as he kept laughing.

I looked at what I was wearing. I had a powder pink tank top on, knee length shorts with bunnies on them, and my bunny slippers to match, what was wrong with that? I then realized that guys think a lot different than girls, so I began to blush some more, out of embarrassment, of course.

I ignored the two laughing boys and took a seat in the empty chair next to Eikou. As I sat down he stopped his laughter and looked over at me, smiling. I gave him a smile back, but quickly turned my head to watch the fire.

"I think you look cute, Sakura" Eikou said.

"Thank you" I replied cheerfully.

With that said I leaned forward to look at Sasuke, to my dismay, was still laughing.

"See Sasuke, at least someone thinks my pajamas are cute!" I stuck my tongue out.

Sasuke's laughs quickly game to an end, and he soon flashed Eikou a dirty look. Was he jealous? Soon more and more people gathered around the bon fire, with conversations flying everywhere, and smores being passed back and forth, it was kind of hard to keep up with everyone.

After about an hour of random talking, people began going to their tents for the night. I could feel my eyes wanting to close on me, but I kept forcing my body to stay awake. As I stared into the fire, getting goose bumps from its warmth it was giving off, my attention was soon caught by Sasuke, who had been staring at me for what seemed like quite some time.

"Sakura, you look tired, maybe you should go to bed" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, I am feeling kind of tired, but what about you guys? Are you going to stay out here longer, or are you going to your tents too?" I asked.

"We're probably going to wait until this fire grows down a little bit, then head to bed" Eikou spoke.

"Oh, ok. Well goodnight then" I said, smiling softly at both boys.

"Goodnight, Sakura" both boys said together.

I turned around and slowly began walking to my tent, trying to hear if they were saying anything about me. I finally reached my tent, but before I had opened it to go in I turned to the boys one more time, and to my surprise were staring at me back. I nodded and gave them a quick wave, then headed into my tent for the night.

The next day was fairly descent, nothing really went on. Me, Sasuke and Eikou all hung out and talked. My mom took us to the nearest town to go to the store, due to the fact that we needed more ice for the cooler. The day went by quick, it wasn't until the evening when things got interesting.

I was playing Frisbee with the two boys when my mom had called for me from the canopy she was under, I quickly tossed the Frisbee to Sasuke and ran over to my mom to see what she wanted.

"Yeah mom, what do you need?" I asked.

"We need more wood for the fire, and I was thinking you and your two friends could walk and go get some."

"Sure, but there?"

"If you walk way out there a little past the field, you'll see a hill with logs and all that stuff, you can get some there" My mom pointed out.

"Ok, but hold on I need to ask them if they'd want to go with me"

I ran back over to Sasuke and Eikou who were still playing with the Frisbee, they stopped though as they saw me walking towards them.

"Hey, would you guys want to walk with me to go get more fire wood for tonight?"

Both boys looked at each other for a small second, then back over to me.

"Sure" They both spoke.

"Really, thanks!" I said happily.

We started towards the log pile, which could already be seen. As we were walking, Sasuke and Eikou began picking up rocks from the path and tossing them out into the field to see who can throw the farthest. When they argued over who's rock went the farthest I giggled. Sasuke and Eikou turned to me and smiled, I could see this wasn't going to be good.

"Sakura, who's rock do you the farthest, mine or Sasukes?" Eikou asked.

"W-Well I wasn't really paying attention, why don't you both do it again" I suggested.

They both went to pick up a rock, which was both the same size as the other, they soon took the rocks and tossed them up in the air. I couldn't really tell who's rock went the farthest, because both of them went pretty far, but I knew it was going to be up to me to determine.

"Ok, how about now?" Sasuke and Eikou both turned to me and asked.

"Um, well, you both throw pretty far, so can't I just say it's a tie?" I asked, my voice low.

"No, it can't be a tie, just say who threw the farthest, we won't be mad at who you pick, right Sasuke?" Eikou nudged Sasukes shoulder, and Sasuke soon flashed him a death glare.

"Ok, well, if you want me to be honest, it looked kind of like Eikou threw his rock further, but Sasuke yours went just as far too!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

I can tell Sasuke was mad at me for picking his friend, he started walking faster, and was soon a few feet ahead of me and Eikou. I stared down at the ground as I walked, feeling kind of bad for who I picked, but then again, it was just a small competition, and hopefully he'll get over it. My head shot up as I felt something hit my back. I turned around to see Eikou laughing with a handful of rocks. I shot him an evil look, then joined in on his laughter too. We began walking together, but as soon as he walked ahead of me and let his guard down I playfully hit him in the head.

"Ow, why'd you do that for?" he asked.

"Because you're an idiot!" I yelled and smiled.

I kept doing this to him until we finally made it to the log pile, where Sasuke was already, picking up some wood. We all picked up a good amount of wood and headed back to the campsite. It seemed like the walk back was a lot quicker than the walk there. We sat the logs down over by the bon fire. Eikou and Sasuke got called to their tents my Sasukes parents, and soon my mother had done the same.

"Yeah mom?"

"You need to get changed, tonight's the fireworks, and the light show, so your dad wants to get down to the bleachers to get a good seat with his friends."

"Ok" was all I said.

I quickly ran into my tent to change out of my clothes into my good ones. I was wearing a pink shirt with flowers on it, and my jean _skort_. I tossed on my white sandals, brushed through my hair, and finally left the tent. I sat and waited for my mom to get my younger sister ready and head up to the bleachers. We didn't walk, because my mom didn't enjoy walking, especially when it's got like how it is now, so instead we drove the car up there. Before we left I looked around real quick for any signs of Sasuke or Eikou, but they were nowhere to be found, which meant they were already up there. My mom started the car and we quickly drove up to the bleachers, my mom parked in the grassy area behind them, and start walking. She found some seats by my dad's friends and people in his car club. My mom began to engage in conversation and I soon left to look for Sasuke. I crossed the track and ran over to the playground that was behind the other bleachers, where Sasuke and Eikou were talking.

"Hey guys" I said cheerfully.

Sasuke and Eikou both looked at me and smiled.

"You look really pretty Sakura" Eikou complimented, which made me blush.

For a little bit we all hung out at the playground together. We talked, told jokes, and played tag. Eikou started off as being 'it' then tagged Sasuke, who then tagged me. After being tagged, I ran towards Eikou, who kept teasing me saying I was never going to catch him. As he stood there I darted towards him, but as I was two feet in front of him I felt myself tripping, and before I could hit the ground, someone had grabbed me. I turned my head around to see Eikou holding my hand smiling softly. He soon helped me up, as he did this I turned my face away from his. I wouldn't say I was embarrassed by this, even though I did almost fall, but I soon became very nervous. The way he smiled at me when I looked up at him somehow made my heart skip a couple of beats.

"Are you Ok, Sakura?" He asked, with worry in his tone.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, really" I turned around & nodded to him.

When I smiled at him in return I noticed Sasuke standing behind him. He looked so mad, like he wanted to kill someone. I felt really terrible about everything. Not just this time, but this whole trip. My purpose for going camping was to get closer to Sasuke, but instead, I ended up being closer to a boy I'll never see again. When I went to open my mouth Sasuke gave me a look and began to walk away.

"Yo Sasuke, where are you going?" Eikou shouted.

"Away from you guys, why don't you stop worrying about me and worry about your new girlfriend!" Sasuke snapped.

As he said that a frown fell upon my face. I never wanted this to happen, I just wanted to spend more time with Sasuke, but that didn't really happen. I started to walk away too, but Eikou grabbed my hand to stop me.

"He'll be fine, he's just a little _jealous_" Eikou assured.

"But why would he be jealous?" I asked.

"I don't really know, maybe he likes you, do you like him?"

"N-No, not at all!" I lied.

"Well, maybe we should go find him and talk to him" Eikou said as he started walking away.

I followed shortly behind Eikou to look for Sasuke. After searching for about ten minutes we found him sitting up at the top of the bleachers. We made our way up to him, and he didn't seem too mad, but he flashed me a disappointing look as I went to sit next to him. I frowned at this, but quickly gave him a smile.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for whatever I did" I said.

He turned to me & stared for what seemed like a long time. I was soon lost in his onyx colored eyes, but I soon snapped back into reality as he began to speak.

"It's fine Sakura, you didn't do anything."

We sat in the same seats for the remainder of the time, watching the loud cars race down the track. It soon got dark, which meant the fireworks were going to go off soon. I looked over on the other side where the other bleachers were to see if I could spot someone I knew, but couldn't see too well due to being so far up. While I did this, I couldn't help but notice both Sasuke and Eikou were staring at me now. I looked at them both, & then looking away, trying to cover up my blushing.

The fireworks soon began to go off, and the three of us all turned by where they were flashing to watch. I was amazed by all the beautiful colors that flashed. I looked over to Sasuke who was still staring at them, & smiled. '_I wander how this would have all played out if we were alone_' I thought. I looked back up at the fireworks as they went off some more.

After about fifteen minutes the fireworks had stopped. Sasuke, Eikou and I soon got up to leave and head back to the campsite. Once we were there, we pretty much did the same thing we did the other night. After about an hour went past I began to get tired, so I said goodnight to both boys and headed off to bed. The next day was simple, seeing as it was the last day. I didn't get to spend much time with Sasuke and Eikou due to the fact that I had to help my mom pack up, but as I was in my tent getting my stuff together I heard what sounded like two people arguing. I quickly jumped out to see both Sasuke and Eikou fighting with each other.

"You idiot what the hell's your problem!" Sasuke shouted.

"Idiot! How am I an idiot, you're the one who screwed everything up!" Eikou retorted back.

I don't really know what happened before, but right after that was said both boys ran up to each other, ready to fight, but both boys came to a halt as Sasukes dad jumped in between the two, holding both of their fists. I watched as he looked at the two & said something quiet to them, then pointed for them to go in the opposite direction of each other. After I saw this I began to wander what had happened. Instead of getting myself worked up over a problem that wasn't really mine to interfere with (at least from what I know) I went about my way to take care of what I had to.

After I finished helping my mom and dad pack I walked over to Sasuke and Eikou, who to my surprise were on speaking terms again. I quickly said my goodbyes and ran over to the car. As we began to drive off I looked out the window and waved to them both. I rolled the window back up and looked in the front window, and began to lose myself in my own thoughts about the weekend.

* * *

**Yes I know! This was a very long chapter, and I'm so sorry! I feel like I didn't do my best on this, for many reasons that seem to be clear. But anyways, ok, let's get the stuff straight so you all understand:**

**Track & bleachers- there's this place where my dad and his friends used to go camping at, and they'd take their old cars and race down the track for, I want to say "time slots", not sure how that all goes, but yeah, and the bleachers is for you to sit and watch (they're HUGE by the way] not like baseball diamond bleachers that are in a park, MUCH bigger.**

**Eikou- Ok this is an OC of mine. I couldn't think of a character in Naruto that's like this person, so I made up my own (he will come into play a little later!]**

**Onji- another OC, who is supposed to be my real older sister, Angie! xD**

**If I left something out that you want to know about, please let me know & I'll explain!**

**Yeah there will be A LOT of unfamiliar lingo and etc. that will come into play (but that's why this is an AU fanfic.] & the characters are slight OOC :P So yeah, do what you have to do, fav/review/whatever else. Oh, & ENJOY! :D**


End file.
